


True North

by CherryHitomie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHitomie/pseuds/CherryHitomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Jim reçoit une invitation surprise qui ne l'enchante pas vraiment. Comme d'habitude, Blair s'en mêle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent, donc merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice. Ceci est une traduction de "True North", par PsychGirl, disponible sur ff.net.

 

**True North**

 

Jim était assis derrière le bar, faisant durer son deuxième scotch. Il entendit le grondement distinctif d'un moteur de Volvo se rapprocher, avant que celui-ci ne se coupe. Grâce à son ouïe il suivit les mouvements de Blair et l'écouta rentrer dans la salle puis s'arrêter devant le bar et commander une bière. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque l'anthropologue s'installa sur le siège à côté de lui.

"Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?"

Sandburg renifla.

"Jim, _man_ , c'est le seul bar où tu ne vas jamais."

Jim ne répondit pas, laissant le silence s'interposer entre eux. Comme il s'y attendit, cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Blair ne soit à bout de patience :

"Euh, est-ce que tu veux en parler ?"

"Parler de quoi ?"

Blair soupira et tira une grande enveloppe carrée et de couleur crème de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira un épais morceau de papier.

"Mme Carolyn Plummer", lut-il à voix haute, "demande l'honneur de votre présence à la célébration de son mariage avec le Dr Terry Poole".

Il posa l'invitation sur la table entre eux.

"Ca. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?"

Jim le regarda fixement.

"Oh, et maintenant tu lis mon courrier, Sandburg ? Et non. Je ne veux pas en parler."

Blair écarta largement les mains, les paumes vers l'extérieur.

"Je me suis inquiété. Une minute tu lis ton courrier, la suivante tu te sauves hors du loft sans rien dire. En plus, tu l'as laissé posé juste là, sur la table. Comment étais-je supposé savoir que tu ne voulais pas que je la lise ?"

Jim expira, irrité, avala le reste de son scotch et fit signe au barman de lui en apporter un autre.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas que tu la lises. C'est juste que ... je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Carolyn puisse se remarier."

"Donc, tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ?"

"Non," lâcha fermement Jim, secouant la tête, "ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'aime Carolyn, c'est une personne formidable, mais ... non."

Le barman s'approcha et posa un autre scotch sur la table. Jim en avala une petite gorgée, fit lentement rouler le verre entre ses paumes, et prit une profonde inspiration.

"C'est juste que ... je n'aime pas qu'on me rappelle mes défauts."

"Jim, le fait que Carolyn et toi ayez fini par divorcer ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas capable d'être un bon mari." protesta Blair.

"Cela signifie juste que ce n'était pas le bon moment ou le bon endroit, pour l'un de vous deux. Dans une relation, deux personnes sont impliquées, tu sais. Les deux doivent porter une certaine part de responsabilité face à ce qui est arrivé."

"Oh merci, Grand chef" lança Jim ironiquement, prenant une autre petite gorgée de scotch, "Cela vient de ta vaste expérience des relations et du mariage ?"

Blair ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait répliquer, puis la referma brusquement. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et se concentra sur sa bouteille de bière, s'attardant sur l'étiquette.

Bon sang, Ellison, ça c'était une chose merdique à faire, pensa Jim. Fourre-toi dans le crâne que Naomi n'a jamais été mariée et qu'il n'a pas eu de relation qui ont duré plus de trois mois.

"Désolé," dit-il, essayant de se rattraper.

"Je suis désolé, Grand Chef. Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur."

"C'est bon," répondit Blair.

Mais Jim pouvait dire que ce n'était pas le cas puisque son attention était restée sur sa bouteille de bière. Après un silence long et maladroit, Blair parla :

"Et, tu vas y aller ?"

Jim recracha presque la gorgée de scotch qu'il savourait.

"Au mariage ?"

Blair roula des yeux.

"Oui, au mariage."

"Bon Dieu, non !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"La famille de Carolyn ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé. Ils estimaient toujours qu'un mariage avec un flic n'était pas assez bien pour elle - ou peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle m'épousait moi." Jim jeta un coup d'œil au carton d'invitation. "Son fiancé est un docteur, ils doivent être heureux" ajouta-t-il sèchement. "De toute façon, je ne peux pas imaginer une manière plus désagréable de passer un week-end de permission que d'être avec mes ex beaux-parents qui me fusilleront du regard."

Blair fixait toujours l'étiquette de sa bouteille.

"Tu pourrais les ébranler, leur donner une sorte de coup de pied au cul" Il y avait un ton étrange dans sa voix, que Jim remarqua. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Blair leva les yeux vers lui, affichant une expression presque provocante. "Tu pourrais me prendre comme cavalier." "Non ! Pas question, Sandburg." Mais tandis qu'il répondait, Jim senti le coin de sa bouche se courber vers le haut, souriant en pensant à la réaction de son ex-beau-père. L'homme était un fervent croyant. Il aurait certainement une crise d'apoplexie à la pensée que l'ex-mari de sa fille soit gay. Jim leva les yeux pour voir Blair lui sourire.

"Aaaah ... tu veux le faire. Tu sais que tu veux le faire." déclara Blair en se penchant vers lui.

"En fait, Sandburg, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Caro est une personne adorable et une amie. Je ne veux pas faire une scène à son mariage juste pour faire enrager mes anciens beaux-parents."

Mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire en pensant à cette proposition.

"Hey, hey, hey, je ne te parle pas de nous afficher outrageusement sur la piste de danse ou quelque chose comme ça. Si quelqu'un demande, nous dirons la vérité - nous sommes juste des amis. Mais tu sais que les gens feront quand même des insinuations. Ils le font déjà alors que nous n'essayons même pas de les faire jaser."

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne trouva rien à dire.

" _Man_ , c'est dans quoi, deux mois ? Tu peux prendre quelques jours de vacances, et je m'arrangerai pour le semestre, ainsi nous pourrions prendre quelques jours supplémentaires, visiter un peu la ville - ce serait un break agréable."

Il a raison, pensa Jim, ce serait un break agréable. Nous pourrions même trouver un endroit pour pêcher.

"Okay, okay"

Il se radoucit, incapable de retenir un sourire en voyant le visage heureux de Blair.

>>.<<

L'église était jolie, pensa Jim. Petite, laïque, située dans un riche voisinage résidentiel de San Francisco. Le placeur ne les regarda pas à deux fois lorsque lui et Blair entrèrent, leur demandant simplement de quel côté du mariage ils faisaient partie pour ensuite les mener à l'un des bancs. Jim regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que quelques invités de leur côté de l'église, mais personne que Jim reconnut. La famille de Carolyn n'était pas encore arrivée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blair qui parcourrait l'un des livres de cantiques. Il se pencha, étant sur le point de faire un commentaire, quand la musique commença à jouer. Jim leva les yeux, étonné que la cérémonie commence sans la présence des parents de la jeune mariée. Carolyn descendit l'allée de l'église. Elle portait un pantalon et un top, quelque chose de flottant et de noir, avec une longue cape noire faite dans le même tissu soyeux. Jim fut étonné de cette rupture avec les traditions, mais supposa que puisqu'il s'agissait de son deuxième mariage, elle pouvait faire les choses à sa manière. Elle s'arrêta devant le ministre puis se retourna pour regarder l'entrée de l'église. L'air familier de "la venue de la jeune mariée" flotta au-dessus de la congrégation. Jim fronça les sourcils, confus. La jeune mariée n'était-elle pas déjà devant l'autel ? Le ministre fit un signe pour que chacun se lève, et comme le faisait Jim, se tourna pour regarder en arrière. Une personne en blanc s'avança lentement le long de l'allée. Il entendit le souffle de Blair se couper, tandis que sa propre bouche s'ouvrit lorsque l'inconnue les dépassa. Le docteur Terry Poole était une femme.

>>.<<

Jim étendit ses jambes sous la table, relativement plein et étonnamment détendu. Cela avait été une réception très agréable. Le dîner avait été bon, les personnes présentes à leur table étaient amicales, et Blair avait été dans son élément, racontant mille histoires à la minute, les yeux pétillants, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. Actuellement, il était un peu plus loin, sur la piste de danse, dansant avec la sœur de Carolyn, après une vaine tentative pour obliger Jim à se joindre à eux. Carolyn apparut et se glissa sur la chaise à côté de Jim. Il se tourna pour la regarder et elle lui adressa un sourire désabusé.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te surprendre - j'allais t'appeler et te parler de Terry mais ... je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage. Et je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu viendrais."

Il sourit, timidement.

"Je ne voulais pas venir mais Sandburg a réussi à m'y traîner. Et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait probablement ma dernière chance d'énerver ton père."

Il lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Elle soupira.

"Quand je lui ai dit que j'épousais Terry, il a cessé de me parler. Il a refusé de venir au mariage. Il a dit ... en fait, je ne répèterai pas ce qu'il a dit. Ce n'était pas très agréable."

Elle sembla triste et Jim se rapprocha pour serrer doucement son épaule.

"Tu sembles très heureuse." lança-t-il, se voulant réconfortant. Cela semblait avoir marché puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire brillant, plus lumineux que ceux qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils étaient mariés.

"Je le suis." dit-elle calmement.

Le DJ enchaîna avec un slow et Carolyn se mit debout et tendit sa main.

"Allez Jimmy," dit-elle, "une danse en souvenir du passé ?"

Il gémit mais mit sa main dans la sienne et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse.

"Tu te rappelle que tu as pratiquement dû me forcer à danser avec toi le jour de notre mariage ?" demanda-t-il, l'attirant dans ses bras.

"Je m'en souviens," répondit-elle en souriant.

"Je suppose que c'est un domaine que Blair et sa magie n'ont pas encore été capables de changer ?"

Face à ses sourcils levés, elle poursuivit :

"Tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Tu es plus posé, plus détendu, plus facile à vivre."

Elle leva les yeux, un air taquin sur le visage :

"Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu es heureux."

Jim rit sous cape.

"Peut-être que je m'adoucis avec l'âge." rétorqua-t-il bien qu'il ne puisse nier que la plupart des choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait rencontré Blair.

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour trouver son coéquipier et le vit se tenir au bar, parlant avec vivacité à une femme. Il sourit. Carolyn leva les yeux d'un air narquois, et il lança :

"Sandburg. Coureur de jupons, comme d'habitude."

Ils se déplacèrent lentement sur la piste de danse.

"Caro ... " commença Jim avec hésitation, "quand tu m'as connu ... Je veux dire, quand nous étions mariés, tu savais ... c'était pour ça que ..." Elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

"Non Jim. Je n'ai jamais été intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre - homme ou femme - lorsque nous étions mariés. Et je ne sais pas si je sais quoique ce soit maintenant. Je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'éprouvais pour Terry trois mois après l'avoir rencontrée. Je ne me considère pas vraiment comme étant homosexuelle, je me vois juste comme étant amoureuse d'une femme."

Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose ?"

Carolyn sourit.

"Je ne sais pas, Jimmy. Je sais que par le passé, j'étais amoureuse d'un homme avec lequel je me suis mariée et maintenant je suis amoureuse et mariée avec une femme. Je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie on peut me mettre, et je ne m'en soucis pas vraiment. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que je me sens plus proche de Terry que de n'importe qui d'autre dans ma vie. Quand j'ai réalisé que ... quand je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais, ça m'a semblé stupide de laisser une toute petite chose comme le fait que nous soyons du même genre tout gâcher."

Il n'était toujours pas sûr que cela signifie quelque chose, mais il lui sourit.

"Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Carolyn. Pour vous deux."

Il leva les yeux, cherchant de nouveau Blair, et le trouva toujours accoudé au bar, parlant maintenant à un jeune homme.

"Caro, qui est le type avec lequel Blair discute ?" demanda-t-il. Elle regarda en direction du bar. "Oh, c'est le frère de Terry, Josh." répondit-elle.

Jim les fit pivoter, lui permettant ainsi d'observer les deux hommes. Quelque chose au sujet de Josh le perturbait. Il l'observa dire quelque chose à Blair ; vit Blair rire en lui répondant ; remarqua que Josh se rapprochait avant de répondre, plaçant sa main sur le bras de Blair ... Enfer, ce type flirtait avec Blair ! Une fureur soudaine le saisit. Il se rua vers le bar et s'interposa entre les deux hommes, posant une main sur le torse de Josh avant de le pousser en arrière, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas.

"Hey ! Laissez-le !" s'entendit-il grogner. Josh leva les mains en signe de reddition, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Hey, mec, je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était pris. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, donc pas de scandale, huh ?"

Avant que Jim n'ait pu répondre, Blair l'attrapa par le coude, le tira hors de la salle de danse et dans un couloir isolé.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, _man_ ? demanda-t-il. "Josh et moi étions juste en train de parler, et d'un coup tu es là, comme en plein délire du saint protecteur."

"Il flirtait avec toi" gronda Jim.

L'expression de Blair devint soudainement circonspecte.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucis de savoir avec qui je flirte ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

'Avec qui je flirte', pensa Jim, pas 'qui flirte avec moi'. Il sentit une soudaine monté de jalousie. 'Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?' Maintenant que la colère commençait à s'atténuée, il se sentait perdu et confus, comme si le sol s'était transformé en sable mouvant sous ses pieds. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il dansait avec Carolyn, ils discutaient ... et puis, comme l'aiguille d'une boussole trouvant le véritable Nord, tout avait semblé s'écrouler sur place.

"Parce que tu es à moi" répondit-il rudement. Blair le regarda fixement, soudainement pâle, bouche ouverte.

"Qu ... quoi ?"

Jim ne répondit pas, avançant juste de quelques pas, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blair. Il pencha la tête et embrassa doucement le jeune homme, en un simple effleurement de sa bouche sur celle de Blair. Il sentit les lèvres de l'anthropologue trembler sous les siennes avant de se reculer pour le regarder. "Je ne trouve pas ça drôle." dit Blair d'une voix rauque, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du visage de Jim.

"Je ne plaisante pas" le rassura Jim, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser était un peu plus brutal cette fois, et plus profond. Et quand la bouche de Blair s'entrouvrit, Jim y glissa sa langue pour le goûter. Il était presque submergé par un flot de sensations ; le vin, la salade, le poulet, le gâteau, mais au delà de tout ça, le goût légèrement sucré et épicé qu'il savait être une particularité appartenant uniquement à Blair. Cela l'avait rendu affamé, et il ne pourrait jamais en être rassasié, sa langue caressant à maintes reprises l'intérieur de la bouche de l'anthropologue. Il avait vaguement conscience des poings de Blair qui enserraient le revers de sa veste ; et de ses mains qui avaient glissé jusqu'à encadrer le visage de Blair, ses doigts perdus dans les boucles flexibles du jeune homme. Il entendit un membre du personnel de cuisine de l'hôtel s'approcher avec un chariot et c'est avec regret qu'il brisa leur baiser. Blair tangua, renforçant sa prise sur la veste de Jim. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses pupilles dilatées semblant être devenues noires. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées.

"Dieu ... Jim" chuchota-t-il.

Jim ne pouvait s'arrêter de frotter son pousse sur la lèvre inférieure de Blair. Ce dernier tremblait et faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Quelqu'un arrive, Grand Chef." prévint Jim. "Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rependre ça en haut."

"En haut ... ouais, bien ..." répondit Blair tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler comment marcher.

Jim passa un bras autour de ses épaules ; il sentit la présence du bras de Blair autour de sa taille. Chancelant légèrement, ils firent le chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs.  
 

>>.<<

Le téléphone brisa la tranquillité de ce début de matinée. Jim saisit le combiné aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais les dommages étaient déjà causés, puisque le corps étendu sur le sien bougea et commença à marmonner.

"Allo ?"

"Hey, Jimmy, c'est Carolyn."

"Hey, Caro" répondit-il.

Blair leva la tête, cligna ses yeux encore endormis avant de lui adresser un sourire radieux. Jim s'étira et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je voulais m'assurer que Blair et toi alliez bien. Vous avez disparus rapidement hier soir. Tout s'est arrangé ?"

Jim ne manqua pas l'amusement présent dans sa voix.

"C'est une façon de parler" répondit-il en riant sous cape. Blair bailla, balança ses jambes au bord du lit et s'en alla vers la salle de bain. "Tu avais raison. Ce serait stupide de laisser une toute petite chose comme le fait d'être du même genre tout gâcher."

"Je suis vraiment heureuse de te l'entendre dire, Jimmy. Terry et moi voulons vous inviter Blair et toi pour le déjeuner, aujourd'hui, avant que vous ne repartiez pour Cascade. Vers midi, ça ira ?"

"Ce sera parfait, Caro, merci."

Il écrivit l'adresse.

"On se voit tout à l'heure, alors."

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se recoucha sur le lit, souriant tandis qu'il écoutait Blair se brosser les dents. Le monde pouvait bien avoir pivoté de 180° depuis hier, il savait désormais où était son véritable Nord, et il ne le perdrait jamais.

 

**Fin**


End file.
